True Heart
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: Brianna Connor is best friends to Sarah and when she goes to babysit her Brother Toby with her she comes apart a Long journey to get him back unknownly to her she has been tested by the Goblin King seeing if she is worthy to become His Queen
1. Brianna

**True Heart**

[ Plot]

[A Young girl Named Sarah who loves to act and dress up in costumes has been bitter since her mom and dad divorced and then her dad met her stepmother and they have a Son together Toby She shouldn't resent the little guy because it's not his fault That her father left her mother When she moved to Stay with her father it was there when she let her Imagination take over allowing her bitterness and anger be taken away by the stories that she acts out. It was one day she met a Young girl like herself who loved to write stories of her own and tell them to her brother Toby she also helps Sarah babysit him when Her dad and step mom leave. Brianna Connor is her name who's dad died in a car crash a long time ago which just leaves her and her mother they live a few blocks away from her house. Brianna has long dark brown hair, she wears dark blue jeans, Brown peasant top and around her waist is a black belt she is walking through the park with Sarah who was acting out a play she was doing called Labyrinth]

''Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as Strong as yours, and my Kingdom is as great. says Sarah

[Thunder is heard as Brianna looks up into the sky seeing rain clouds she looks at Sarah] ''Sarah...I think we should leave it looks like a storm is coming says Brianna

''Hold on I would like to finish this [she whispers to herself] ''For my will is as strong as yours My Kingdom is great Damn. Oh I can never remember that line [she reads from a small red book she got from out of her shirt pocket] ''You have no power over me says Sarah

[Thunder is heard again and then a Bark from a dog is heard as Brianna smiles seeing Merlin]

''Oh..Merlin there you are says Brianna

[Sarah hears a clock chiming from the Clock tower and she is alarmed when she see what time it is]

''Oh no Brianna, Merlin I don't believe it it's 7:00 o clock [she yells at Merlin] 'Come on Merlin Come on says Sarah

[Brianna runs with Sarah and Merlin through the now pouring down rain she was getting soaked as they run through down town and through grassy fields and people's yards when they come upon Sarah's house with her step mother on the porch]

''Oh it's not fair says Sarah

''Oh really...[to Brianna] ''I thought you would be on time but like Sarah you are both late says Step mother

''It was my fault I got into my play acting that I was rehearsing says Sarah

''All right, don't stand there in the rain both of you in the house says Step mother

[Brianna walks in making sure she is dried off at the door before stepping in]

''Come on Merlin come on says Sarah

''not the Dog! says Step Mother

''but it's pouring says Sarah

''[Pointing at the dog and the Garage] ''Go on. into the Garage says Step Mother

''Go on Merlin into the Garage, Go says Sarah

[She angrily passes her Step mother and walks into the house Brianna gives her a towel]

''Sarah, you're an hour late says Step mother

''I said I was sorry says Sarah

''Please let me finish your father and I go out very rarely says Step Mother

''you go out ever single weekend says Sarah

''And I ask only if it won't interfere with your plans says Step Mother

''How would you know what my plans are you don't even ask me anymore says Sarah

''I assume you'd tell me if you had a date I'd like it if you had a date you should have dates at your age says Step Mother

[Sarah angry brushes aside Brianna's nice gesture of handing her a towel then walks upstairs as Sarah's father carrying Toby]

''There you are Brianna nice to know you are here to help Sarah...says Sarah's Father

''I haven't anything to do at home since my mom works so I am happy to help out says Brianna

''Thank you we apprecite it says Step Mother

[To Sarah] ''Sarah...we were worried about you says Sarah's Father

''I can't do anything right can I! says Sarah

[She marches up stairs ignoring her father's words Brianna sighs seeing the look of disappointment on Sarah's Stepmother knowing she was trying her best for her Step daughter] ''she treats me like a wicked Stepmother in a fairy story no matter what I say says Step Mother

''I'll talk to her if you want me too says Brianna

''thank you that would be helpful...I'll go with you says Sarah's Father's

[Brianna walks up the stairs with Sarah's father and knocks on the door getting an angry shout from Sarah]

''Sarah...it's me says Brianna

''Sarah we need to talk says Sarah's Father

''There's nothing to talk about you better hurry or you'll be late says Sarah

''[He gives Toby to Brianna who takes him ] ''Will you place him in his crip? says Sarah's Father

''Yes of course says Brianna

[She walks across the hall into Sarah's Father and Stepmother's room where there was a King sized bed with a canapy on it and a white crib beside it and she places him in it when she hears a noise from Sarah's Room]

''We've fed Toby and Brianna's putting him to bed we do have to leave now and we'll be back around Midnight says Sarah's Father

[he waves at Brianna as he then walks back down stairs]

''You really wanted to talk to me didn't you? Practually broke down the door! says Sarah

[She comes out of her room slamming the door open waking Toby up] ''Sarah...Shhh says Brianna

''Just shut up Brianna, Lancelot...someone's been in my room again I hate that I hate it! [She didn't see a look of hurt on her friends face when she walks across the room seeing Lancelot on the ground and she picks it up] ''I hate you, I hate you! someone save me someone take me away from this awful place! [Brianna goes to take Toby in her arms but Sarah stops her] ''He's my brother let me take care of him says Sarah

[He is crying hystrically] Sarah...you are upset and when you are upset Toby is upset please let me help you take him says Brianna

''Once Upon a time there was a beauiful young girl whose Stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. [she gives Toby to Brianna as she sits down and begins to tell a story] ''the baby was a spoiled child he wanted everything for himself and the girl was practically a slave. but what no one knew was that the King of Goblins has fallen in love with the girl and gave her certain powers. [She gets up and walks over to a mirror and places her brother's baby hat on her head] ''So one night when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she asked the Goblins for help says Sarah

[Brianna is rocking the baby singing softly to him trying to get him calmed down when she begins to hear something inside her head wondering where it's coming from]

''Listen says Goblin

[There was some Goblins watching and hearing as Sarah was telling her story Brianna was hearing them and wondering how she was able to] ''Say your right words, the Goblins said, and we'll take the baby to the Goblin city, and you will be free says Sarah

''Ah! says Goblins

''but the girl knew the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and turn it into a Goblin so she suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from a day of house work and hurt by the harsh words of her Stepmother and she could no longer stand it says Sarah

[Toby begins to wail strongly Brianna rocks him as Sarah grew annoyed and takes him from her rocking him but her being upset and angry was causing it to be worse]

''Sarah...please calm down and breath you are only making him cry more Says Brianna

''Knock it off come on [the baby whines louder] ''Stop it stop it I'll say the words, No, I mustn't I mustn't say...says Sarah

''Don't Sarah be careful of what you wish for it will come true...says Brianna

''It's just a story Brianna says Sarah

[As Brianna was trying to talk some sense into Sarah she hears the Goblins voices in her head] ''She's going to say it says Goblin

''say what? says Big Goblin

''Shut up says Goblin2

''You shut up says Goblin1

''Listen she's going to say the words says Goblin3

''I can bear it no longer Goblin King! Goblin King wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me! says Sarah

[The Goblins groan in disappointment as she said the wrong words] ''Oh..that's not it says Goblin1

''where'd she learn that rubbish? it doesn't even start with I wish says Goblin3

[Brianna goes to Sarah] ''Sarah...as your friend listen to me...You need to calm down before you do something you will regret I will put down Toby and you get some rest says Brianna

''I am his sister Brianna I apprecite your help but I woke him up I will put him back to sleep [Toby begins to cry more making Sarah more angry] ''Oh Toby Stop it! I wish I did know what to say to make the Goblins take you away says Sarah

''I wish the Goblins would come take you away right now says Goblins2

''I wish...I wish says Sarah

''Did she say it? says Goblin1

''Shut up! Shut up! says Goblin2

[Finally having enough of his crying Sarah gives him to Brianna and walks towards the bedroom door as Brianna places him back in the crip]

''I wish the Goblins would come take you away...[she switches off the light switch as Brianna watches over him] ''Right now says Sarah

[The crying stops as Brianna looks back at the Crib and seeing no crying baby in there she begins to panic as she slowly walks over to the crip]

''Toby? Toby, are you all right? says Brianna

[Sarah hearing Brianna's worried voice turns around and tries to turn the light back on but try as she might the light doesn't come back on]

''Toby..why aren't you crying? says Sarah

[Brianna cries out when something in the crip moves around and laughs] ''What was that? says Brianna

[Sarah walks over to the crib and pulls back the covers and finds it is empty with no sign of The baby]

''What have I done? says Sarah

[A Huge bolt of lighting is heard outside the Window and a White Barn Owl is flying at the door wanting to be let inside Brianna worried moves away from the crib watching him as behind her all over the room Goblins begin to appear laughing Sarah was scared comes to hug Brianna to her when the Doors bursts open and the Owl flies at Brianna's face she hides her face against Sarah's shoulder then it flies back out the window and in it's place appears a tall shadow over them. A Man dressed in black with white long hair and a black cloak flying everywhere as he eyes them both]

''You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King? says Brianna

[The man Smiles as she knows who he is and turns to Sarah]


	2. Goblin King

**Goblin King**

[Sarah's House]

[The Girls are staring at the Man that appeared in the Window who was once the Barn Owl The Goblin King in his truest form]

''I want my brother back, if it's all the same says Sarah

''What's said it said says Jareth

''I didn't mean it? says Sarah

''Oh, you didn't? says Jareth

'Please, where is he? says Brianna

''you know very well where he is says Jareth

''Please bring him back please says Sarah

[Jareth walks towards them eyeing Sarah at first seeing she was crying from what she did and then he turns to look at Brianna seeing she was standing strong even if she was afraid and she wasn't bad looking either as he lets his gaze look her over]

''Sarah...go back to your room play with your toys and your costums. Forget about the baby says Jareth

''I can't says Sarah

''I've brought you a gift says Jareth

[Jareth holds out his hand towards Sarah and like magic a crystal ball appears in his hand]

''What is it? says Sarah

''it's a crystal nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. but this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby do you want it? [Sarah looks at him with an uncertain look] ''then forget the baby says Jareth

''I can't It's not I don't apprecite what you are trying to do for me but I want my brother back he must be so scared says Sarah

''Sarah...calm down says Brianna

[Jareth waves a hand and the Crystal turns into a snake] ''Sarah...[He looks at Brianna and Sarah angry at Sarah for denying him] ''Don't defy me says Jareth

[He throws the Snake at Brianna and she screams as it becomes a scarf she drops it on the ground and it turns into a Goblin and there are other Goblins laughing behind her and she turns towards them and they disappear then she looks at Jareth alarmed]

''You're no match for me Sarah...says Jareth

[He looks at Brianna touching a string of her hair as he eyes her then looks at Sarah] ''I need to have my brother back says Sarah

[He closes his eyes angry then he turns and points out the window] ''He's there in my castle [Sarah looks at Jareth and then at Brianna then walks to the window seeing His castle and that the Scene has changed from Sarah's Dad's bedroom to the Outside world of the Underground Brianna is stunned] ''Are you sure you want to look for him? says Jareth

''is that the castle beyond the Goblin City? says Sarah

''Turn back, Sarah turn back before it's too late says Jareth

''I can't don't you understand that I can't says Sarah

''What a pity says Jareth

''it doesn't look that far says Sarah

[Brianna looks at Sarah alarmed at how easy she thinks it is when it is clearly not] ''You can't keep saying stuff like this...there's more to it then it seems says Brianna

[Jareth smiles looking at Brianna standing behind her touching her hair she looks at him curiously] ''Your friend is right don't underestmate it and it's further then you think and Time is short [he looks at Brianna] ''And if your friend is coming along with you it's gonna take both of you to run my Labyrinth [he then turns from Brianna and points a clock] ''You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother comes one of us forever [he backs away from them and disappears] '' such a pity says Jareth

[Brianna sighs then turns to Sarah] 'The Labyrinth well we have no choice but to go inside it...Sarah let's go says Brianna

''I can't believe I did this to Toby this is all my fault says Sarah

''Of course it is but you have a chance to make things right again and so We have to walk the Labyrinth says Brianna

[Brianna leads Sarah down a dusty path until they reach the walls of the Labyrinth where they see a small man standing in front of a pond singing and using the bathroom Brianna covers her eyes ]

''Excuse me? says Sarah

''Oh, excuse me [He looks at Sarah recognizing her then at Brianna] ''Oh it's you two says Hoggle

''excuse me but we need help getting into this Labyrinth can you help us says Brianna

''Hmm says Hoggle

[Brianna walks slowly to the Labyrinth walls seeing small flying creatures knowing them to be fairies she was in awe]

''Oh how sweet [Hoggle uses a spray on one of them causing the Fairy to drop to the ground Brianna was stunned and she walks slowly over to the little creature] ''How could you? [Hoggle looks at Brianna watching as she picks the fairy up] ''poor thing you are a meany says Brianna

[The Fairy looks up at the girl seeing her blue eyes surrounding thick dark brown hair and that the Fairy was looking up at her intrigued then begins touching her hair she laughs as it tickles Hoggle was stunned that the Fairys didn't hurt her But Sarah she comes over and tries to touch the Fairy only to get bitten on the hand she cries out]

''Ow..it bit me [to Brianna] ''why hasn't it bitten you? says Sarah

''I don't know? says Brianna

''What did you expect fairies to do? says Hoggle

''I thought they did nice things like granting wishes says Sarah

''Shows what you know, don't it [To Brianna] ''its seems this little lady has a touch when it comes to little things says Hoggle

[Brianna smiles a little then takes the Fairy back into her hands and places it on a small bush] ''There you go safe and sound says Brianna

''58 says Hoggle

'you're horrible says Sarah

''No, I ain't I'm Hoggle who are you? says Hoggle

''Sarah...[to Brianna] ''and this is my friend Brianna says Sarah

''that's what I thought says Hoggle

''Do you know where the door to the Labyrinth is? says Sarah

''Maybe says Hoggle

''well, where is it? says Sarah

''Oh, you little...60 says Hoggle

''I said where is it? says Sarah

''where is what? says Hoggle

''the door? says Sarah

''what door? says Hoggle

''it's hopeless asking you anything? says Sarah

''Not if you ask the right Questions says Hoggle

[Brianna walks over to a section in the wall of the Labyrinth and begins to touch it to see symbols and stuff on it when her touch has somehow made the door open. Hoggle and Sarah turn towards her surprised]

''You found it Good says Sarah

''Hmm Interesting Girl...[He looks at Brianna] ''You have good eyes says Hoggle

''thanks says Brianna

''You uh really going in there are you? says Hoggle

''Yes I'm afraid we have to says Brianna

[Brianna walks in with Sarah looking down one side of the Labyrinth and then to the right when Hoggle makes Sarah jump]

''Cozy isn't it? Ho ha ha ..Now would you go left or right? says Hoggle

''they both look the same says Sarah

''Well you're not going to get very far says Hoggle

''Which way would you go? says Sarah

''Me? I wouldn't go either way says Hoggle

''If that's all the help you are gonna be then you can just leave says Sarah

''You know your problem? you take too many things for granted [he walks down the path to the right] ''take this Labyrinth even if you get to the center you'll never get out again says Hoggle

''that's your opinion says Sarah

''it's much better than yours says Hoggle

''thanks for nothing, Hogwart says Sarah

''I think his name is Hoggle Sarah..says Brianna

[Hoggle looks at Brianna nodding then growls at Sarah angrily] ''it's Hoggle and don't say I didn't warn you says Hoggle

[He walks back out of the door and then with the wave of his arms the door closes Brianna jumps as it shuts knowing there was no going back from there so she begins to walk down the path to the right Sarah follows after her she was looking at the walls seeing how slimy they were and that she had to step over some logs and sticks as she was walking Sarah stops in front of her frustrated that they have been going on and on]

''What do they mean Labyrith? there aren't any turns or corners or anything it's just goes on and on says Sarah

''Maybe it doesn't maybe you are taking it for granted that it does says Brianna

''Oh right says Sarah

[Brianna begins to run through the Labyrinth with Sarah slowly getting tired the further that she goes and again grew frustrated then she stops and begins hitting the side of the Walls then she falls to her butt as Brianna stands at her side breathing hard from her run]

''Allo says Worm

[Brianna turns to the wall and sees a small blue worm with a red scarf around it's neck Sarah was beside herself as she turns to talk to it] 'Did you say hello? says Sarah

''No, I said Allo, but that's close enough says Worm

''You're a worm aren't you? says Brianna

''yeah thats right says Worm

''do you know the way through this Labyrinth? says Brianna

''No. I'm just a worm says Worm

''Oh says Sarah

''Come inside and meet the Missus says Worm

''No, thank you but we have to solve this Labyrinth there aren't any turns or openings it just goes on and on says Sarah

''You just aren't looking right it's full of openings you ain't seeing them says Worm

''Where are they? says Brianna

''there's one right on front of you says Worm

[Sarah and Brianna looks at the wall in front of them but there was no openings there Brianna walks slowly over to it touching the wall then she just passes through it she laughs excited turning to Sarah]

''She's right says Brianna

[Sarah laughs] ''thank you that was incredibly helpful says Sarah

''But don't go that way says Worm

''What was that? says Brianna

''Don't go that way never go that way says Worm

[Brianna looks to her right and smiles walks down the path as Sarah turns to the worm] ''Oh...thanks says Sarah

'[They have been walking until they come to an open space everything was different from the first Maze they went through They hear a baby cry in the distance]

''Toby says Brianna

''We're coming Toby says Sarah

[Goblin King's Castle]

[Inside the Castle of the Goblin there are so many goblins in the throne all of them playing around and yelling at each other and in the middle of a Pit is Toby who is crying and the King Jareth is sitting on his Throne looking Bored and irraitated at the noise He looks up at the clock then he looks over at the Goblins then decides to walk out of the Throne Room to have some peace from the noise he conjures his Crystal ball and sees inside it of the two girls. Sarah and Brianna at first he was intrigued with Sarah because of her love of Play acting and dressing up but then his attention turned to Brianna when she met Sarah long ago when she said to her she wanted to be a Writer and he quickly grew more intrigued when he noticed how kind she was to those that are smaller and different then her remembering when he seen her pick up the Small Fairy and that the fairy took to her right then and there He sighs walking back to the Throne Room to think about what he is going to do with his infaturation with the girl]


	3. Path Into Darkness

**Path Into Darkness**

[Labyrinth]

[After traveling the Labyrinth for a while Sarah has been making some marks with her lipstick so that if they get lost they can find there way back but as they walk back the way they came seeing it was a dead end]

''Oh No...[Sarah walks back down the steps seeing that the arrow mark she drew has been changed] ''Someone's been changing my marks [she throws her lipstick away in anger] ''What a horrible place this is it's not fair says Sarah

[Brianna turns to look behind Sarah when they hear voices talking to them] 'that's right it's not fair says Jim

''Hahah says Guards

''that's only half of it says Jim

''this was a dead end a minute ago says Brianna

[A Guard points behind them] ''No, that's the dead end behind you says Tim

''Hahha says Guards

'[Sarah turns around seeing the path behind them changed] ''it keeps changing what am I supposed to do? says Sarah

''Well the only way out of here is to try one of these doors says Jim

''one of them leads to the castle of the center of the Labyrinth and the other one leads too-says Tim

''ba ba ba bum! says Ralph

''certain death says Tim

''Ooh! Ooh! says Guards

''Which one is which? says Brianna

''Uh we can't tell you? says Jim

''why not? says Brianna

''Uh...I, uh says Jim

''because it's against the rules right says Brianna

''right..um but they should know which one is which says Tim

''Oh then I'll ask them says Sarah

''Uh...you can only ask one of us says Alph

''it's in the rules one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies...[pointing at Alph] ''he always lies says Ralph

''I do not! I tell the truth says Alph

''Oh, what a lie! says Ralph

''ha,ha ha says Tim

He's the liar! says Alph

''All right answer yes or no [pointing at Ralph] ''would he tell me that this door leads to the castle? says Brianna

''Uh...what do you think? [He whispers down to his other half then coming up after the answer he recieved] ''Yes says Alph

''then the other door leads to the castle, and this door leads to certain death says Sarah

''How would you know he could be telling the truth? says Alph

''but then you wouldn't be, so if you said he said yes, then the answer is no says Brianna

''I could be telling the truth says Alph

''then he'd be lying the answer would still be no says Brianna

''[to Ralph] ''is that right? says Alph

''I don't know I've never understood it says Ralph

''No it's right I've figured it out says Brianna

[Sarah was excited as the Guards move aside to let them open the door] ''I can't believe how incrediablely smart you are Brianna says Sarah

''It's just learning stuff as I go along I couldn't do it before I think I'm getting smarter says Brianna

''it's a piece of Cake says Sarah

[Just as she said that Brianna walks on a stone floor that drops with her on it and she screams Sarah falls down with her]

''Aaahh Yuck...help [she felt hands grab her and her legs and they were hurting her] ''Stop it Help says Brianna

what do you mean help? we are helping hands says Hands2

''You're hurting says Sarah

''would you like us to let go? says Hands1

''No says Brianna

[they let go of Brianna but when she says No they grab a hold of her] Well then come on which way? says Hands

''Which way? says Sarah

''Up or down? says Hands

''Oh says Sarah

''we haven't got all day! says Hands2

''well it's a big decision says Hands3

''which way do you want to go, Hmm? says Hands1

''well since I'm pointing that way, I guess we'll go down says Sarah

''What..says Brianna

''She chose down...she chose down says Hands2

''Was that wrong? says Sarah

''too late now ha ha ha says Hands4

''[Brianna falls through a small gate and she rolls onto the ground as Sarah lands on top of her she groans]

''Oh my god...I'm so sorry Brianna says Sarah

[Brianna slowly gets up pulling Sarah to her feet] ''it's okay we are going to make mistakes along the way...says Brianna

[They were in a dark Room except for the little light coming from the door that they fell in Brianna sighs not liking where we are]

[Goblin King's Castle]

[Watching through his crystal ball with the Goblins looking with him]

''There in the Oubliette says Jareth

''Hahhha says Goblins

''Shut up they shouldn't have gotton far as the Oubliette they should have given up by now says Jareth

''They'll never give up says Goblin2

''Would they the Dwarf will lead them to the beginning they'll give up when she realizes she has to start all over again [he laughs but the Goblins groan but he gets them to laugh] ''well Laugh says Jareth

[He smiles to himself as he suddenly disappears along with his Crystal ball as he throws it in the air]

[Oubliette]

[Brianna is sitting down a little ways from Sarah fiddling with a small tear drop necklace around her neck when suddenly someone lights a candle in the dark]

''Who's there? says Sarah

''Me ya ha,haha says Hoggle

''Oh it's you says Brianna

[She gets up kinda happy to see Him maybe he will help them get out of here] ''Oh yes well I knew you were going to get into trouble, so I've come to give you a hand [He notices Sarah and Brianna looking around] ''Oh you're looking around I suppose you've noticed there ain't no doors only the hole. this is an Oubliette Labyrinth's full of them says Hoggle

''Really I didn't know that says Sarah

''Oh don't sound so smart you don't even know what a Oubliette is says Hoggle

''do you? says Brianna

''yes, it's a place you put people to forget about them what you've go to do is get out of here and it so happens I know a short cut out of the whole Labyrinth from here says Hoggle

''No! we are not giving up now We've come to far [she sits down on a rock] ''No! we're doing ok says Sarah

''Of course you are. but it gets a lot worse from here on in says Hoggle

''Why are you so concerned about us? says Brianna

''Uh what? well I am that's all nice young girls in a terrible black Oubliette says Hoggle

[Sarah pulls off her bracelet looking at it] ''You like Jewelry, don't you? says Sarah

''why says Hoggle

''if you help us solve the Labyrinth, [she holds up her bracelet] ''I'll give you this [Hoggle intrigued looks at the braclet] ''You like it don't you? says Sarah

''Uh so so says Hoggle

''Oh okay says Sarah

[She stands up and walks away] ''Tell you what you give me the bracelet and I will show you out of the Labyrinth says Hoggle

''You were going to do that anyway says Brianna

''well, that's what would make it a particularly nice gesture on your part says Hoggle

''No I'll tell you what if you take us far as you can and then we'll do it on our own says Sarah

[Sarah holds her bracelet out to him again] ''What is that anyway? says Hoggle

''Plastic says Sarah

''Ohhh...I don't promise nothing but I'll take you as far as I can and you both are on your own right? says Hoggle

''Right says Brianna

''Right! Oh Plastic [he walks over to a corner of the Oubliette and then lifts up a wooden door and places on the wall] ''Here we go [He unlocks the door and opens it to reveal a closet full of junk he kicks them away] ''Ah Broom closet [he shuts the door back locking it] ''Well can't be right all the time [He opens it the right way and reveals a doorway ] ''Ah this is it come on then says Hoggle

''Oh...thanks says Brianna

Ha says Sarah

[They walk out of the Oubliette going through some dark hallways] ''This way says Hoggle

''Don't go on says Rock face

[Brianna jumps as she turns to see Rock faces all over speaking as they passed] ''Go back while you still can says Rockface2

''this is not the way says Rockface

''take heed, and go no further. says Rockface3

''beware, beware says Rockface1

''Soon it will be too late says Rockface2

''Ignore them they're just false alarms you get them in the Labyrinth especially when you're on the right track says Hoggle

''Oh, no you're not says Rockface1

''Oh, shut up says Hoggle

''Sorry. just doing my job says Rockface1

''Beware for the-says Rockface4

''Just forget it says Hoggle

''Oh please I haven't said it for such a long time says Rockface3

''Oh, all right don't expect a big reaction says Hoggle

''No, no, no of course not [clears throat] 'for the path you take will lead to certain destuction thank you very much says Rockface2

[On the ground appears a Crystal ball rolling between them and it was leading through the tunnels where a Goblin is sitting with a tin can in it's hand and it was tall with a beak like a birds Brianna had a bad feeling about this]

''Uh-oh says Sarah

''Oh no says Hoggle

''Ah what have we here? says Goblin

''Ah, nothing says Hoggle

''Nothing, [The Goblin then stands revealing that he isn't a Goblin at all but the King Brianna is surprised as she slowly makes her way behind Sarah] ''Nothing nothing tra la la says Jareth

''Your majesty! what a nice surprise! says Hoggle

''Hello, Hedgewart says Jareth

''Hogwart says Sarah

''Hoggle says Hoggle

[Jareth looks at Sarah then at Brianna who's gaze lasted longer then turns to Hoggle] ''Hoggle can it be that you are helping these girls? says Jareth

''H-h-helping? in what sense? says Hoggle

''In the sense of leading them towards the castle says Jareth

''I was taking them back to the beginning says Hoggle

'What? says Sarah

''I told her I would help them solve the Labyrinth. a little trickery on my part but actually says Hoggle

[Jareth looks down at Hoggle seeing a bracelet around his wrist] ''What is that plastic thing around your wrist? says Jareth

''Oh, oh, this oh my goodness where did this come from? says Hoggle

''Hedgard...says Jareth

''Hoggle says Hoggle

''Yes if I have a thought for one second you were betraying me,[As he spoke he walked Hoggle backwards until he bumps into Brianna making her back up looking down at him ] I'd be force to suspend you headfirst in the Bog of Eternal Stench says Jareth

[Hoggle gets down on his knees hugging the King around his legs] ''OH no your majesty not the Eternal stench says Hoggle

''Oh yes Hoggle [He pushes him away from him kicking him away against the opposite wall then turns to Brianna she watches as walks towards her leaning an arm above her head] ''And you, Brianna how are you enjoying my Labyrinth says Jareth

''It has it's Hardships but...says Brianna [She sighs as he looks her over she blushes]

''it's a piece of Cake says Sarah

[Brianna stunned turns to Sarah then Jareth glares at Sarah] ''Really? then how about upping the spakes? says Jareth

[Brianna watches in horror as he messes with the time on the clock] ''Nooo...don't do that says Brianna

''that's not fair says Sarah

''[He turns back to look at Sarah] ''You say that so often I wonder what your basis for comparison is [He walks down the tunnel and then turns back rolling a crystal ball in his hands] 'So the Labyrinth's a piece of cake is it? let's see you deal with this little slice says Jareth

[He turns and throws the crystal ball down the dark tunnel ahead and something begins to rattle towards them and it's a giant Cork screw like contraption]

''Oh no the cleaners! says Hoggle

''What? says Brianna

''Run says Hoggle

[Before Brianna can run after Sarah and Hoggle she suddenly finds herself zoomed out of the room and into a much darker place then the Oubliete she looks around not seeing any light she moans in fear as she feels around the place wondering where Sarah and Hoggle are]

''Sarah...where are you I can't see anything [she begins to get scared] ''Hoggle says Brianna

[She then hits something as someone's grabs pulling her into their arms and her mouth is then taken she moans as the Kiss was Passionate then she is backed into a tunnel wall and she quickly sees that there is light and that she looks around to see she was back where she started except there was no Sarah and Hoggle seeing the Cork Screw machine ahead of her she touches her lips wondering who kissed her then she runs down the tunnel towards where she can hear Sarah and Hoggle]

''Ahh this is what we need-a ladder follow me says Hoggle

[Brianna runs the rest of the way catching up to them] 'Oh my god Brianna what happened to you? says Sarah

'I don't know I found myself in this dark room and then once again back down the tunnel...says Brianna

''it's the King it's seems you intrigue him My dear says Hoggle

''What? says Sarah

''He pulled her out of the way as the Cleaners chased us [to Sarah ] besides you were the one that angered him says Hoggle

''Oh I didn't mean to says Sarah

''Yeah just like you don't mean a lot of things says Brianna

''Come on let's get out of here says Hoggle

''How can I trust you know that you were taking us back to the Beginning of the Labyrinth says Sarah

''I wasn't I told him that I was taking you back to the Beginning to throw him off the scent says Hoggle

''Hoggle how can we believe anything you say says Sarah

''Let me put it this way what choice have you got? says Hoggle

''He's right says Brianna

[She begins to climb up the Ladder behind Hoggle as Sarah looks around down in the tunnel and seeing no way out climbs up the ladder]

''see, you've got to understand my positon I'm a coward and Jareth scares me says Hoggle

''What kind of position is that? says Brianna

''No position that's my point you wouldn't be so brave if you'd ever smelt the Bog of Eternal Stench it's it's it's [a Piece of wood comes off the ladder making him fall a bit] ''Ahh yuh says Hoggle

''is that all it does is smell? says Brianna

''believe me that's enough but the worst thing is if you put so much as put a foot in the Bog of Stench you'll smell bad the rest of your life It'll never wash off...[He gets to the top appearing to be climbing out of a Huge vase] ''Ahhh! here we are then. you're on your own from now on says Hoggle

[Brianna climbs down out of the Vase as Sarah comes out of the Vase angry] ''What? says Sarah

''that's it I quit says Hoggle

''Wait a minute Hoggle says Sarah

''I said I wouldn't Promise nothing I'd said I'd take you as far as I can go says Hoggle

''you little cheat. you nasty cheat! says Sarah

''Now, don't try to embarrasse me I've got no pride says Hoggle

''Oh, yeah says Sarah

[Sarah bends down and takes a big red sack of Jewels in her hands and begins dancing away from him as he jumps for them]

'But them's my jewels Oh, you give them back give them back! give those back Oh give those back to me You says Hoggle

''Sarah...that isn't right says Brianna

''No. [looking up ahead to the Castle] ''There's the castle which way should we try? says Sarah

''them's my rightful property it's not fair says Hoggle

''No, it isn't but that's the way it is says Sarah

[They turn to see a strange Goblin coming there way that looked like a man then on top of his head is a bird like creature]

''Excuse me please but can you help us? says Sarah

[The creature eyes them] ''Oh...Young girls says Wiseman

''Whoo, whoo whoo says Hat

''[to Hoggle] and who is this? says Wiseman

''Our friend says Sarah

[Hoggle looked surprised at Sarah saying that they were friends] ''Oh what can I do for you? says Wiseman

''We must get to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth do you know the way? says Brianna

''Ah. says Wiseman

''Ah says Hat

''Eh? yes you want to get to the castle? says Wiseman

''How's that for brainpower, huh? says Hat

''Be quiet says Wiseman

''aw, nuts says Hat

''So, young woman, the way forward is sometimes the way back says Wiseman

''Aye will you listen to this crap says Hat

''Will you please be quiet says Wiseman

''alright says Hat

''okay? says Wiseman

''okay says Hat

''Alright, says Wiseman

''alright Sorry says Hat

''Finished says Wiseman

''Yes says Hat

''Quite often young ladies it seems like we're not getting anywhere, when in fact...says Wiseman

''we are says Hat

''We are says Wiseman

''Well it looks like we aren't getting anywhere at the moment says Sarah

''Ha! join the club! [The Wiseman sighs in irriation then he begins to go to sleep The hat looks down at the Wiseman] 'I, uh think that's your lot [He holds out a coin box] 'please leave a contribution in the little box says Hat

[Sarah looks around on herself for something when she reaches for Hoggle's money pouch] ''Don't you dare! them's mine says Hoggle

[Brianna places her hand on her neck but finds her Necklace is missing she looks around and in her pocket to find it's gone]

''Oh no...my necklace...says Brianna

[Sarah takes off her Ring on her left hand] ''Well I guess I can spare this says Sarah

[She places the Ring inside the coin box and then leaves] ''Gracias Senorita says Hat

''You didn't have to give them that he didn't tell you nothing says Hoggle

[Brianna is looking around for her necklace she was getting upset realizing she must have dropped it inside the Oubliete Sarah is looking at her]

''What's wrong Brianna? says Sarah

''My Mother's necklace...she gave it to me when I was a child...it's gone...I had it around my neck when we entered the Oubliblete it's just gone says Brianna

''I'm so sorry that you lost it but We can't go back now...I'm sure you will get it back evenutally says Sarah

[They were walking through the Green Hedges of the Labyrinth Brianna still upset and quiet about losing her necklace]

''Why did you say that about me being your friend? says Hoggle

''because you are you're not much of a friend but you're the only friend I've got in this place says Sarah

''[Glaring at Sarah] 'Excuse me but what am I? says Brianna

''Sorry Brianna you both are my friends says Sarah

''Friends huh...I like that I ain't never been no one's friend before says Hoggle

[Brianna jumps when they hear a roar of a beast up ahead she was stunned when Hoggle cries and then runs away Sarah goes to grab him]

''Oh! goodbye says Hoggle

''wait a minute are you my friend or not? says Sarah

''No! Hoggle ain't no one's friend. he looks after himself, like everyone Hoggle is Hoggle's friend says Hoggle

''Hoggle you coward! says Sarah

''Well I'm not afraid things aren't what they seem in this place says Brianna

[Brianna walks around a corner to see Goblins attacking a big red beast hanging from a robe in a tree]

''If only there was something to throw says Brianna

''Eeoow says Beast

[She turns around to see a Small Rock behind her and then she aims then throws it at one of the metal Goblins]

''Hey who turned out the lights says Goblin2

''Ahhh [A Small creature bites one of them on the butt] ''Why did you bite me? says Goblin

[The Metal Goblin men leave as Sarah and Brianna walk over to the Red Beast when he begins reacting angerily]

''Now, stop that says Sarah

''Yarrgh Hmm? says Ludo

''That's no way to treat someone who's trying to help you says Brianna

''Hhrr...says Ludo

''Don't you want us to help you down? says Brianna

''Ludo down...says Ludo

''Ludo? is that your name? says Sarah

''Ludo says Ludo

[Sarah pets the beast on it's face] ''Oh, you seem like such a nice beast well, I certantly hope you are what you seem to be says Sarah

''Ah. Ah says Ludo

[Brianna goes over to the tree going to untie the Huge robe keeping the beast hanging upside down when she unties it and he falls down]

''Just a second..Uh Oh I'm sorry [She quickly goes over to Ludo helping him up] Ludo are you hurt? says Brianna

''Oh oh...ah,ah,ah Oh Friend says Ludo

[She smiles then points at Sarah too] ''That's right Ludo I'm Brianna and this is Sarah says Brianna

''Huh,huh Sarah, Brianna friend yeah says Ludo

''Now, wait just a second I want to ask you something Ludo says Sarah

''What? says Ludo

''do you know the way to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth says Sarah

''Hmm ah...uh No says Ludo

''you don't know, either? I wonder if anyone knows how to get through this Labyrinth says Sarah

[Brianna looks around the area sighing at how tired and hungry she is then she turns back around when she see two huge double doors with Knockers on it]

''Hey...where did they come from? says Brianna

''Hmm says Lugo

''What do you think Ludo? which should we choose out of these two ugly characters? says Sarah

''Hmm says Lugo

''it's very rude to stare! says Knocker1

[surprised that it can talk] ''Oh I'm sorry I just wondering which door to choose says Sarah

''What? says Knocker2

''don't talk with your mouth full says Knocker1

''I'm nt, tlkg, wth, my mth, fll! says Knocker2

''I Can't understand you says Brianna

[Brianna pulls out the Knocking Ring from the right door] ''Ahh! oh, oh It is so good to get that thing out! say Knocker2

''what were you saying? says Brianna

''I said it's no good talking to him he's deaf as a post says Knocker2

''Mumble, mumble you're a wonderful conversational companion says Knocker1

''all you do is moan says Knocker2

'no good. can't hear you says Knocker1

''Where do these doors lead? says Sarah

''what? says Knocker1

''search me we're just the knockers says Knocker2

''oh [she begins to push on the doors] ''How do we get through? says Sarah

''Knock and the door will open says Knocker2

''Oh right says Brianna

''Huh? says Ludo

[Brianna giggles seeing the Knocking ring in Ludo's mouth] ''Ludo says Brianna

[she takes it out of Ludo's mouth and then walks over to the Right door] ''Ah I don't want that back in my mouth says Knocker2

''I want to knock says Brianna

''Doesn't want his Ring back in his mouth eh? can't say I blame him says Knocker1

''Umph [Brianna smiles then presses a hand on the Knocker2's nose squeezing it] ''Mhhhhh ah says Knocker2

''Yes says Ludo

[Mumbling is heard from Knocker 2] ''Sorry about that says Brianna

''that's all right I'm used to it says Knocker2

''Come on Ludo says Sarah

[Just as the three companion enters the Forest the door closes behind them scaring Ludo]

''Ohhh says Ludo

[Goblin King's Castle]

[Jareth is sitting on his throne with The baby Toby in his lap he was smiling as the baby burbs]

''You're welcome [The baby crying] ''He's a lively little chap I think I'll call him Jareth he's got my eyes says Jareth

[Jareth turns to look in the crystal ball watching as Sarah and Ludo walk ahead as Brianna walk behind them looking around feeling like they were being watched which they are well more like she was because Jareth seems to stare with intensity on her wondering if she was thinking about the Kiss that he gave her before He smiles remembering the taste of her and wanted to do it again]


	4. Bog Of Eternal Stench

**Bog Of Eternal Stench**

[Labyrinth Forest]

[Sarah, Ludo and Brianna are walking through the dark woods Ludo was moaning at the shadows]

''Ludo scared says Ludo

''Ohh give me your hand [Ludo looks at Sarah confused] ''Come on imagine a big thing like you being scared says Sarah

''Yeah says Ludo

[Brianna looks around the woods as they come to a clearing] ''See Ludo there's nothing to be afraid of says Sarah

[Suddenly Ludo cries out when he falls through a hole and disappears Brianna turns around just in time to see him disappear]

''Ludo? Ludo? where are you? says Brianna

''Ludo says Sarah

[Labyrinth Elsewhere]

[Hoggle is traveling though his own path when he hears Sarah and Brianna's cries]

''Ludo! says Sarah

''Blah! says Hoggle

''Hoggle Help says Brianna

I'm coming Brianna says Hoggle

[He turns around to go help them but runs into the King who was leaning against a rockwall]

''Well if it isn't you? and where are you going? says Jareth

''uh, well the lady Sarah gave me the Slip, but I hears them now so I was about to lead them back to the beginning like you told me says Hoggle

''I see for one moment I thought you were running to help them but, uh no, not after my warnings that would be stupid says Jareth

''Oh you bet it would! me? help them after your warnings ha ha ha! says Hoggle

''Oh, dear. poor Hoghead says Jareth

[Jareth has lean down until he was face to face to Hoggle placing his hands on his shoulders]

''Hoggle says Hoggle

''I've just noticed your lovely Jewels are missing says Jareth

''Uh, Oh yes so they are my lovely jewels missing. That Sarah girl took them I'd better find them but first I'm off to take the ladies to the beginning of the Labyrinth just like we planned says Hoggle

''Wait! I've got a much better plan Hoggle [He takes out a crystal ball and then turns it into a Peach then throws it to Hoggle he catches it ] ''Give Brianna this says Jareth

''W-what is it? says Hoggle

''its a present says Jareth

''it won't hurt the little lady Would it? says Hoggle

''Now, why the concern? says Jareth

''I won't do nothing to harm her says Hoggle

''Come, Hogbrain! I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl says Jareth

''I ain't lost my head says Hoggle

''You don't think a Young girl could like a repulsive little scab like you do you? says Jareth

''Well, she said we was-says Hoggle

''what? Bosom companions? Friends? says Jareth

''Ahh. don't matter says Hoggle

''you'll give her that. Hoggle or I'll tip you straight into the Bog of the Eternal Stench before you can blink says Jareth

''yes right says Hoggle

''And Hoggle if She ever kisses you I'll turn you into a prince. says Jareth

''Y-you will? says Hoggle

''Prince of the land of Stench Ha ha ha says Jareth

[Labyrinth Forest]

[Brianna is looking around with Sarah for Ludo but they don't find him anywhere]

''Ludo says Sarah

''Come on Ludo where are you? [Hearing tree limbs snapping from around them and that something was clapping] ''what's going on? says Brianna

''Yahh says Firey

[A Fury creature that looks pink all over and that it has a beak for a mouth and glowing red eyes jumps out at them]

''What do you want? says Sarah

''We're out to have a good time says Firey2

that's right says Firey

[One of the Firey's jump on top of Brianna's head she jumps as it's fuzzy hands come around her hair]

''Oh..Oh says Brianna

''Let go of her now says Sarah

''Hey her head don't come off says Firey

''Of course it doesn't says Brianna

''she's right it's stuck on says Firey2

''where you going with a head like that? says Firey1

''I know what we can do take off her head says Firey2

''yeah, let's take her apart says Firey3

[Sarah angry takes off the Firey head holding Brianna's head and it falls off of her

'Hey lady, that's his head [She takes off his head] ''Hey that's my head says Firey1

''that's a friend of mine what are you doing? says Firey2

''Run says Sarah

[Brianna and Sarah runs through the forest as the Firey's give chase]

''Hey lady, it's against the rules to throw other people's heads says Firey1

''You're only allowed to throw your own head says Firey2

''that's right says Firey4

''where's the referee says Firey2

[Brianna runs into a dead end finding herself and Sarah trapped]

''Leave us alone says Sarah

''take off your head says Firey1

''we get a free throw says Firey2

[A Rope is thrown down next to them Brianna gasps in relief seeing Hoggle]

''Hoggle says Brianna

''grab it says Hoggle

''Leave me alone says Brianna

''Let us take off your arm! says Firey1

''Shoo go away says Hoggle

[Brianna leans against the top of the brick wall as Sarah climbs up behind them she was so happy to see him]

''Hoggle you've came to help us says Sarah

[She grabs Hoggle and begins giving him kisses he struggles] ''No...Don't kiss me! Don't kiss me says Hoggle

[Brianna watches in shock when a secret door opens underneath them and she runs over to go down after them she screams as she slides down almost sliding into Hoggle down a nasty looking water]

''Hoggle Hold on says Brianna

[She smells the air and felt like she wanted to get sick that is how bad the smell was] ''Oh my god [Hearing gurgles and belching sounds all around] ''Ahh what is it? says Sarah

''The Bog of Eternal Stench Bleh uh says Hoggle

'I've never smelt anything like it it's like...ah says Brianna

''it doesn't matter what it's like it's the Bog of Eternal Stench Help says Hoggle

[Brianna and Sarah help Hoggle up pulling him until all three backs away from the edge]

''[to Sarah] What did you have to go and do a thing like that for? says Hoggle

''Do what? you mean rescue you? says Sarah

''What? no! you kissed me says Hoggle

[A Piece of the walk way falls away almost making Brianna fall she grabs onto the side of the wall she was horrified]

''Don't pretend to be so hard I know you came back to help us, and I know you're our friend says Sarah

''Did not, am not! I've just come to get me property back [to Brianna] ''Oh Brianna and uh...give you, uh ..says Hoggle

''Give her what? says Sarah

[Hoggle begins to struggle as the rock he was standing on falls and Sarah goes to reach for him and they fall]

''Ahhh says Brianna

[They fall on Ludo who groans at the weight on him] ''Smell...says Ludo

''Ludo [Sarah looks around for Hoggle] ''Hoggle! says Sarah

[muffled shouting] ''Get off of me! says Hoggle

[Ludo gets up with Brianna's help] ''Oh here let me help you says Brianna

''Hoggle...[Ludo and Hoggle look at each for the first time and they were scared of each other] ''No it's okay this is Ludo he's a friend too says Brianna

''A What? Says Hoggle

''smell says Ludo

''Oh, you're right says Sarah

[Brianna covers her nose with her long sleeve she wanted to get sick but she holds it in Sarah sees a bridge up ahead]

''Oh there's a bridge come on says Sarah

''[They walk through a path over some rocks in the nasty water] ''Watch it you step in this stuff and you'll stink forever says Hoggle

[Sarah quickly runs to the bridge when a Furry Foxy Goblin jumps out in front of them]

''Stop..Stop I say says Didymus

'We have to get across says Sarah

''without my permission no one may cross says Didymus

''Please we've don't got that much time left says Brianna

''We've got to get out of this stench says Hoggle

''Smell bad says Ludo

''Stench? of what Speaketh thou? says Didymus

''the smell says Sarah

''I smell nothing I live by my sense of smell [sniffs] ''The air is sweet and fragrant and none may pass without my permission says Didymus

''smell bad says Lud

''Oh, get out of my way says Hoggle

''I'm sworn to do my duty says Didymus

[He punchs Hoggle in the stomach making him stumble back Brianna walks towards him]

''Come on let us get across says Brianna

''Hold [He goes to hit her only for Ludo to grab his staff] ''I don't want to hurt you says Didymus

''Hoggle, what are you doing? says Sarah

[Hoggle runs across the Bridge as Ludo deals with Didymus] ''Let go of my staff [Ludo lets go of him and he falls to the ground then Didymus hits him in the stomach] Ha-ha all right then if I can conquer this mountain says Didymus

[He begins hitting Ludo over the head with his Staff until Ludo having enough throws him over his head where he holds on by his ears then bites his hand]

''Ow...says Ludo

[Ludo uses a wood Stumb to fight against him and when Didymus goes into a small hole he slams the wood stumb into the Hiding place destroying it and Ludo thinking that he killed the small creature]

''Enough [Ludo looks relief to see him alive] ''Never have I met my match in battle, yet this noble night has fought me to a standstill! says Didymus

''Are you all right Ludo? says Sarah

''Smell says Ludo

'Sir Ludo, I sir, Didymus yield to thee..come, let's be brothers henceforth and fight for the right as one says Didymus

[Ludo picks up Sir Didymus putting him on the ground] ''Ludo get brother says Didymus

''Well, met sir Ludo says Didymus

''Good, come on says Brianna

''Wait a minute you forget my Sacred Vow My lady I cannot let you pass says Didymus

''But you said Ludo is your brother says Brianna

''I must defend my oath to the death says Didymus

''The smell says Ludo

''let's handle this Logically what exactly have you sworn? says Sarah

''I have sworn with my lifeblood no one shall pass this way without my permission says Didymus

''Well...may we have your Permission? says Brianna

''Well, I uh...uh...uh Yes says Didymus

''Thank you noble sir says Brianna

' [He bows to Brianna and Sarah as they pass] 'My Ladies says Sir Didymus

''[Sarah manages to cross slowly across making her way over to Hoggle who was waiting on them Brianna looks at the bridge seeing it was unstable]

''Uh-oh...says Brianna

''Have no fear sweet lady...this bridge has lasted for 1,000 years says Didymus

[He hits the side of the Bridge with his Staff and the Bridge suddenly comes apart making Brianna trapped on it looking for something to hold on to she screams as the bridge breaks underneath her and she catches a hold of a hanging tree limb]

''Help...Help Sarah...Hoggle says Brianna

''Don't despair fair maiden I will save thee...somehow [Ludo desperate to save his friend begins to howl] Stop Ludo you thou sit and howl when Our Maiden needs our help? says Didymus

''Whooo says Ludo

[Brianna is hanging on to the limb feeling when it was breaking and she screams afraid to fall into the disgusting smelling pit when she sees a huge rock appear under her feet she slowly lands on it sighing in relief looking over at Ludo]

''That's incredible Ludo says Brianna

''Brianna are you alright? says Sarah

''Yeah I am fine says Brianna

''I can't believe what you did summon up the very rocks? says Didymus

''Sure rocks friends says Ludo

''Yuck [Brianna crosses the path of rocks and catches Sarah's hands landing on the land safetly] ''Thank goodness you are alright Brianna says Hoggle

''thanks Hoggle says Brianna

[Ludo walks across the path of rocks and follow by Sir Didymus with his Dog for a horse and they cross after them]

[Hoggle walks a little ways from the others looking at the Peach in his hands that he promise to give to Brianna from Jareth...Brianna was too sweet a person to be harmed by anyone why would the King want to harm her He walks over to the pond and prepares to drop it in when he gets a thundering pain in his head he groans]

''I wouldn't do that if I were you says Jareth

[Hoggle groans looking in the sky] ''Oh please I can't give it to her says Hoggle

[He walks away sadly following after the rest of them]

[Jareth's Castle]

[it's nearly sundown as Jareth sits on his thrown with Toby in his arms watching the Crystal ball with Brianna and Sarah but it was Brianna he was watching]

''Look Sarah..Brianna is this what your trying to find? so much trouble over such a little thing but not for long [looking at Toby] ''She'll soon forget all about you, my fine fellow, just as soon as Hoggle gives her my present then she'll forget everything says Jareth

[Brianna's image is showing through the crystal ball as Jareth watches knowing what will happen to her will be different then what he plans for Sarah.]


	5. Crystal Ball

**Masquaede Ball**

[Labyrinth Dark Forest]

[Sarah, Brianna, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus are walking through the dark forest it was getting dark and everyone was getting hungry and thirsty especially the girls who haven't had anything since this adventure started]

''is that my stomach or yours Ambrosious? says Didymus

''Hungry says Ludo

''Yeah me too...I feel I've haven't eaten all day says Sarah

''Me either...we can't stop now maybe we can find some berries or something says Brianna

''Uh, Brianna says Hoggle

''Yeah? says Brianna

''Here says Hoggle

[He holds the peach up to her and she was filled with happiness seeing it she takes it from him she kisses him on the forehead] ''Hoggle...thank you you're a lifesaver [She closes her eyes and takes a bite tasting it when she stops eating it feeling suddenly drugged for some reason] ''this tastes strange says Brianna

''Oh..says Hoggle

''[she felt like she wanted to faint she felt so drugged and sleepy]

Hoggle...what have you done? says Brianna

''Oh, damn you Jareth and damn me too says Hoggle

[She slowly walks over to lean against a small tree closing her eyes and falls to the ground ]

''Everything is dancing says Brianna

[Sarah walks to the edge of the Forest seeing the castle ahead Sir Didymus and Ludo were with her as she turns to look at Brianna but doesn't find her anywhere]

''Whoa, Ambrosious the Castle doth lie youder My ladies...[he turns to see no sign of Brianna seeing Sarah] ''My Lady Sarah where is the Lady Brianna says Didymus

''Brianna where are you? Brianna we have to find her says Sarah

[Crystal Ballroom]

[Brianna is suddenly drifting inside a strange Dream world and never thought something like that would happen to her she looks down to see she was dressed in a dark blue gown that has glitter and jewelry around it and that she has her hair curled down to her lower back with Jewelry in her hair holding it in place on her arms are white gloves and the gown reminded her of the old Times so huge she looks around the Ballroom seeing dancers also in masks and Dresses and costumes she then finds a Stranger among them that is so familiar to her He was wearing Blue dress jacket, Black silk trousers and white gloves and he was holding a black mask over his face and then he lowers it to gaze at her she was stunned that it is the Goblin King she blinks and suddenly he is gone she looks around not seeing him again as she wonders through the crowd dozens of people tried to stop her to talk to her but she wasn't paying them any attention when she comes to an open area of the ballroom and then she turns around to find he was standing behind her with other women she swallows as he then walks away from those women and comes over to her He takes her hand in his and pulls her onto the dance floor holding her closer One hand was on her waist and the other was holding her right hand and then he swirls her around on to the dance floor she felt like she was in a trance or something as she stares at him. Jareth was staring down at the girl in his arms and knowing she was right where she was meant to be in his arms...dressed as a Princess waiting on her handsome King to swept her off her feet and he was He leans his head down to hers as they dance until they reach a room with a bunch of Pillars and pillow couches he backs her into one of the pillars and takes her mouth with his she groans looking at him feeling Hypotized by him she knew that it was him that kissed her before she pulls away]

''What's going on? says Brianna

''You are in my world..My dear girl...everything that you ever desire and more [he takes her hand kissing it] ''Come with me to My World says Jareth

''Is this a dream...[He walks with her further into the palace of Pillows pulling her back into his arms] ''Please says Brianna

''it is what you make of it My darling One [He pulls her mouth to his] ''Tonight I have you in my arms...says Jareth

[He swallows her next words taking her mouth with his she felt so weak and drugged from whatever he has given her she closes her eyes as he lays her down on a Huge purple pillow and then his lips were on her neck kissing it she gasp feeling what he was doing to her as her gown was suddenly bunched up to her waist and that he was suddenly laying on her she stares up at him feeling one of his hand touch her right leg and wraps around his waist and then she felt him enter her she gasps as he takes her virginity He was moving into her aggressively and with more passion then he lips is taking hers as he moves she arches her back as he mouth buries into her chest pulling a breast from her boutice and sucking on it she moans then she looks up seeing he was smiling down at her with Satifaction she was alarmed looking up at him she tries to get up only for him to pin her wrist to the Couch she gasps afraid]

''What do you want? says Brianna

[He closes his eyes groaning in bliss and Pleasure at finally being where he wanted to be he then slams his hands beside her head making her look up at him]

''You...I want you...the time is still ticking My Love...but the Labyrinth was only meant for Sarah to Solve it she was the one that Allowed me to take her brother...You are just along to help her...I can change the terms now...says Jareth

[He falls on to her taking her breast into his mouth moving his hips aggressivly moving into her she closes her eyes]

''Oh..uh ha You want me...in a exchange...[She looks up at him leaning up on her elbows alarmed and scared] ''You would give Toby to Sarah...if you take me instead...Oh says Brianna

[He growls biting onto her jawline making her gasps as he pistons into her making her cry out Jareth smiles satisfactioningly knowing he had her where he wanted her He licks on her lips burying himself more deeply]

''You will give yourself to me...[He moves roughly] ''become my Bride...give m A Child that will become my heir...do that and I will let Toby and Sarah go free..says Jareth

[Brianna cries out as he climaxes with her then just as she sits up to place her gown in order seeing the clock on the wall she was horrified she goes to run away when he catches her arm pulling her back to him his lips on the back of her shoulder] ''The time...Oh my god what Have I done? says Brianna

[He kisses her on the shoulder eyeing the clock] ''You did what I Planned...I wanted you here with me...[He wraps his hands around her waist pulling aside her long dark hair until it hangs over her right shoulder] ''And soon Sarah will reach the Castle, you and I will meet her when she comes to the Throne Room...You will make your decision then says Jareth

''How could you do this...[she felt like crying] ''if you wanted me from the start why did I go through all the trouble..says Brianna

''I wasn't sure of you at first but then I saw how beautiful you were as a writer, helping the helpless trying to save a Child that's not even yours...I admire how far you are willing to go to make sure that Sarah and Toby are safe...because you no longer have a family of your own says Jaremy

''Stop it don't say no more...says Brianna

[He drags her back into his arms hungrily kissing on her neck his hand caresses down until he cups a breast holding it as he kisses her neck and jaw Brianna gasps feeling his touch was so hypnotic on her he presses her into the crystal wall that is around them he pulls her gown up to her waist his hand touches her between her thighs while his other hand was under her chin holding her still so his lips can ravish her skin she moans feeling him all over he pulls her boutice down taking a breast in his hand as he leans her into the crystal wall and then he sinks back into her she cries helplessly as he takes her pinning her to the wall sliding against her He holds her head towards his and he kisses her then his hands grab her hips pulling her back against him hard taking her just as hard and fast]

''You w-w-win...Oh...Please...I will do what ever you want...Just let them go free says Brianna

[He smiles pulling away from her turning her around to face him then picks her up wrapping her legs around him to sink back into her she holds on to his neck for support as he takes her mouth with his]

'You were mine the moment you set foot into my Kingdom It was a matter of time to make my move against you...Now I have you...now for the next step...says Jareth

[He makes them disappear in a glitter of stars and Bubbles]

[Jareth's Castle]

[Jareth's Bedroom]

[Brianna is beinging carried in Jareth's arms still dressed in the Ball Gown he has given her and danced with and now in his haste to Make Love to her He has managed to take it off of her leaving her only dressed into the Unigue Undergarments underneath is a Corset, Garters to hold her stockings up she looks down at herself blushing wildly as she looks at him pushing him away from her]

'Oh...I can't do this says Brianna

''There's no need to cover yourself when I am about to touch, Kiss, Lick and bite all of your Silky smooth skin says Jareth

[She blushes] ''How can this be?...Why haven't you made yourself known...says Brianna

[He leans his head down and takes her mouth in a delicous kiss she groans loving the way he was making her feel]

''Oh darling...I've watched you since you first met Sarah and had no idea how I was going to approach you...seeing the love you have for your Mother and Friend...made me long for that Love for myself...I wanted you...I still want you and Will have you says Jareth

[He sits her down on his King Size bed taking off his garments never taking his eyes off her as she waits for him she closes her eyes as Desire fills her body again for him she moans as he crawls on top of her taking her mouth with his He takes off her corset and undergarments leaving her as Naked as he then he sets out to make her his]

''Oh...Yes..Jareth says Brianna

''My love...I've longed for you waiting for the chance to make you Mine all Mine...[He leans away from her pulling her thighs apart to pull her hips to his and sinks into her and quickly moves inside her] ''You will become my Queen...and together we will rule this Kingdom with you at my side...I will never be alone again says Jareth

[She lets tears come to her eyes at his delecration she pulls him in her arms and kisses him as he takes her Pleasure over taking her as she falls asleep in his arms]


End file.
